Wolf Within The Grey
by Incrilix
Summary: "My desires, were warped by the need to be wanted... yet were created, for the time I was needed... a sheep, behind a wolf facade."
1. Story Background

**_Incrilix: Ok, ok, ok, I found myself watching RWBY With my little brother and, To be honest, I actually enjoyed the whole plot of it, (Discarding volume 5 and 6 though... now those were a trajedy.) I even saw a couple of Wolf faunus Fanfics and decided... Why not?. Now I can go on and on but The story matters more._**

* * *

 ** _Story: The plot will obviously follow the canon plot. but with my own little tinkering along the way, and a little suprises here and there. Also a prewarning for those who hate Adam, (I dislike how they wrote him.) His character will still play a villain role, but I envision him to be more bitter towards blake but not to the point of obsession. I'm also thinking about roman though, you can't help but love the guy?, yet his death was a sucker punch. I mean really?!_** ** _a fricken nevermore of all things?!._**

* * *

 ** _OC Character_**

 ** _Name: Fenrir Lycidas_**.

 ** _Race: Wolf Faunus._**

 ** _Age: 17_**. ** _(Present, liable to change over time.)_**

 ** _Date of birth: May 16th._**

 ** _Height:_** ** _5'10"(1.77metres)_**

 ** _Eye Colour: Gold(Glows at night or when angered.)_**

 ** _Hair Colour: Light Grey._**

 ** _Handedness: Left(Ambidextrous)._**

 ** _Personality: Fenrir can be described as cold, aloof, and sometimes cynical on several occasions. mostly stemming from his dislike of humans.(Yet he tries not to let it control his perception of everyone.) Yet he can also be very caring and patient with those he deems 'Friends' although he still keeps to his rather stoic demeanour, as he allows his eyes to describe his emotions._**

 ** _Semblance: Weight Manipulation- The ability to double the weight of any object, Or lightening it to the point of weighing no more than a feather._** ** _He is also able to double or lighten his own body weight._**

 ** _Aura: Fenrir's aura has been known to be quite vast in quantity, even as a child,(Yet he still has less than Jaune Arc). His aura color is grey._**

 ** _Weapon: Howl-_** **_A single edged-greatsword, quite reminiscent of Qrow branwen's, yet with several different designs. It comes with four serrated teeth running along the edge of the blade near the tip, with a shadow wolf engravement design running along both sides of the blade, also the blade is quite a bit longer than qrows._**

 ** _Attachments- The grip is also more robust and larger than Qrows clockwork mechanism as the blade seems to be able to retract when not in use, or to utilize the twin heavy shotgun barrels holding a large clip housing 8 explosive rounds in each clip.(The Grip comes with a double trigger system, one to fold the blade safely into the release mechanism. while the other Activates and fires the heavy shotgun, Given its size the shotgun cannot be used While the blade is still active_** ** _)_**.

 ** _(His weapon will undergo upgrades along the way, as will some characters in the story, so don't expect his weapon to remain the same)._**

 ** _Color scheme- The blade itself seems to be made out of a unknown substance, giving it an almost, ghostly silver glow to it at night when the moon is out, otherwise it is mostly shined silver in color. (Thankfully because of Fenrir's constant care). The mechanisms color itself is jet black, with bits of crimson outlining the several joins and sealings. the twin barrels as well as the handle, triggers, and grip are grey._**

 ** _Trivia: When the blade is swung it makes a sound quite reminiscent of a wolf howling._**

* * *

 ** _Skills:_**

 ** _Expert swordsman- Fenrir is exceptionally gifted in swordplay, from his many training sessions with Adam taurus at the early stages as a teenager,_** ** _being able to match adam efficiently in swordplay._**

 ** _Expert Martial artist- A natural requirement for Fenrir at the earlier stages in his training, He has been known to be quite proficient with certain styles such as taekwondo, Judo, and boxing, often incorporating certain moves into his sword play._**

 ** _Skilled marksman- Fenrir is also quite the accomplished shooter, taking advantage of this skill, he decided a heavy shotgun would be beneficial for him in combat, enjoying a weapon with a bit more bite to it, and Doesn't mind the sacrifice, in Howls versatility._**

 ** _Keen Intellect- Fenrir's Training with Sienna had made him quite the strategist in battle, Being able to study his enemys attack patterns and formulate counter strategies with a high success rate._**

 ** _Enhanced Strength- Fenrir is also a very strong and well built individual, able to swing his blade at break neck speeds with very little effort, without the use of his semblance_**.

 ** _Aura Mastery- His mastery over the use of aura has been known to be above average among many others within his age group, Qrow branwen even going as far to say he has a near flawless control over it._**

 ** _(Over time fenrir will gain new skills, and experience to existing skills)._**

* * *

 ** _Weaknesses:_**

 ** _Communication- Fenrir only ever speaks when he needs to, leading to some very vague and short conversations leaving people confused, and/or irritated, this being a fatal flaw if he were to be in a team._**

 ** _Teamwork- Fenrir has always been known to be a bit of a loner even within the white fang. He has only been known to have participated in two team based missions, both being lead by Sienna and Adam._**

 ** _Passive_** ** _Abilities: Since Fenrir is a wolf faunus he also seems to come with some of Their traits such as enhanced smell, hearing, and sight._**

 ** _Appearance: Fenrir is a fair-skinned male, his skin somewhat close to pale white. He is also quite well built, with a lean and muscular build to his body. His hair reaches his shoulders in length while his fringe is parted to both sides(Like Issa's hair in kingdom hearts.) his grey ears are quite prominent on his head aswell._**

 ** _Outfit-His outfit consists of a large dark grey trenchcoat with a hoodie, which was left unbuttoned to show his buttoned up black suit vest and red undershirt, he also wears a pair of grey cargo pants with a blue wolf insignia design on the left side of his pants. he also wore a pair of black combat boots._**

* * *

 ** _Background: Fenrir was born in atlas his parents dying barely before he was 2 years old from a faunus racist regime. In penance and in honor of his parents, he was taken in by the white fang and was raised_** **_among them separately, until he turned 14 to which, he had garnered the attention of Sienna Khan, and Adam taurus, for his hunger to learn and hate for humans, to which he worked exclusively as their student._**

 ** _Fenrir's rise in popularity among the white fang was fast. from public assassinations, to espionage and even executions, he had quickly made a name for himself as the atlas military had given him the moniker 'The Grey' to which Adam had respected to proclaiming him his 'little brother'._**

 ** _Yet after two years of slaughter and revenge Fenrir had time to think of what his life had become the things he had done to satiate his hunger for revenge... yet all he felt was regret, sadness, and immense guilt of what he had done, his path no longer aligned with his comrades nor did it align with what his heart was feeling anymore. No longer able to control his guilt he had ran away, abandoning the white fang and everything it stood for... To where?. No one knows._**

* * *

 ** _Incrilix: Alrighty!!. well that's pretty much what I got to work with for now, but im open to opinions, and feedback for when I get started. Pairings are yet to be decided so if you have any suggestions let me know please, anyway all in all I hope this aint shit._**

 ** _Also If your feeling smart, you can name all the characters Fenrir can allude to I will personally give you a cookie if you get'em all... I believe in you!!_**


	2. Chapter One: Change

**_Author's notes: Alright!, Im just gonna clear one thing up before It starts to bother me, Fenrir can match Adam in swordplay, can one get better than the other?, yes. Will I make my OC exceedingly op?, Against specific humans/Faunus yes!... Certain grimm, well most of the time._**

 ** _The story starts a year before the start of the series,_** ** _so it'll likely be april._**

 ** _Anywho... Let's get started!._**

• ** _Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY, so yeah._**

•"Die!"-Talking.

• _"Kill Him!"-Thoughts_.

• **"Grrrrah!"-Grimm.**

* * *

 **(~ _Chapter Start.~)_**

 **~Location: City of vale~**

"Thank you, I hope you enjoyed your purchase mam."

After watching his last customer walk out, the bell ringing as the door opened and closed for the final time today. Tukson allowed himself to let out a contented sigh, dragging his hand through his black locks, a little glad that today was coming to an end.

He was quite a well built man, often making sure he kept himself in shape. his hazel eye's usually being one of his greatest assets... personally, Then again being cooped up most of the time had turned his skin pale but he didn't really care. he also has clean-cut black hair along with noticable side burns, his clothing consisted of a short-sleeved quarter-zip burgundy and black shirt, with a visible white undershirt.

Glancing around his bookshop his hazel eyes glinting in silent appreciation, he was quite proud of how much his bookstore had grown, in both stock, and popularity.

'Tukson's book trade, Home to every book under the sun.' a catch phrase, he used all too often these days.

After a few more minutes of his silent appreciation, deciding a quick look over some his new stock would be a good idea, before he locked up. _"I should really get more of those 'Ninja's of love' books, They seem to be a top seller at the moment."_ He thought off handedly to himself, they were suprisingly popular amongst the female population of the city, often selling atleast eleven a day.

He never... well?, read them himself. but they help pay the bills at the end of the day, so he had no reason to complain.

Seeing as everything was in order, he guessed it was a better time than any to lock up, but not before putting forward an order for some, 'specific', books that were, regrettably, not within his store... yet.

Closing his scroll, before putting it into his pocket. he made his way over to the door, opening it halfway to see if noone else was out and about. nodding to himself, seeing as it was getting late into the afternoon, and most of the people seemed to be fixated on themselves, it was a better time than any.

Yet he couldn't quite shake off this ominous feeling... as if something was near, something all too familiar.

Closing his eye's whilst letting out a small chuckle _"If it were anyone from the white fang, they wouldn't be stupid enough to attack me in my own store."_ He was confident they wouldn't risk such a thing in public, nor did he think they even knew where he was.

Closing the door seeing a figure in the glass reflection feeling all amusement leave him, a sense of dread settling in his gut, Swallowing thickly, as he locked the door with a loud 'clink'.

 _"Damn_ _. it just had to be you!_ " He knew such thoughts were stupid in his situation, yet his thought's were the only thing keeping him calm at the moment.

"You can turn around."

Groaning inwardly, _"Shit!! Of all the fang, they send him?!"_ He thought frantically. He knew that dead tone anywhere, the promise of death often emanated from that boy's lips.

Setting his mouth into a thin line, still keeping his back to his would be killer. "How do I know you won't just kill me?" He asked calmly, his eyebrows creasing in silent rage, if he was going to die he would rather die without fear.

"Because, you would have been dead long before this conversation even took place."

Suprisingly he seemed to relax a bit at that, closing his eye's while letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in. "Then, why are you here?" he questioned evenly, his eye's opening once again awaiting his answer.

"You, owe me a favor."

Blinking incrediously at that, that was it? that's all 'he' came here for?... the favor he owed him from a couple of years back?

"If you haven't noticed, I no longer work with the white fang."He would keep his tone curt and professional, but he still didn't know what he wanted out of him though.

"I Know, That's why i'm here."

Stiffening slightly, Trying to process what the boy meant. on one hand he could be used for a certain degree then taken care of after it was done, which to his understanding, was the most plausible outcome.

Turning around slowly his face impassive as Hazel met gold in a stare down one gaze searching for the truth. while the other waited, no hesitation whatsoever. as he stared unblinking back at tukson's curious gaze.

Over a short period of time Tukson's Eye's widening in realization. "Your no longer with the fang." It wasn't so much a question, as it was a statement, He couldn't really believe it himself, from what he remembered about the boy, he was loyal to a fault to the cause.

"Can you help me or not?" He asked tonelessly, yet his impatiency clearly showed in his golden gaze.

Coughing loudly into his closed fist. "Well, that depends on what your asking me to do?" Tukson asked, staring back with a questioning look.

"Can you get me transcripts papers into Beacon academy?"

Eyeing the boy with raised eyebrows _"Why on earth does he-."_ Pausing mid-way through his thoughts a small smirk coming to his lips as he realized his reasoning "Hide amongst the sheep of humanity and the pack can't touch you... very well thought out."He muttered a tinge of approval in his voice.

His eye's narrowed as his golden irises became more intense in color. "Tukson can you? or can't you? what's it gonna be?."He asked firmly his posture seeming to become threatening as he crossed his arms.

Tukson eyed the boy whilst rubbing his chin in thought"How old are you at the moment?."He questioned, If he was uncomfortable with the question he didn't show it.

"Sixteen."

"And your birthday?."

"Why, does that matter?."He asked incredulously, his gaze becoming a tad more heated.

Staring back with an annoyed look "Just answer the question"He asked bluntly.

"May sixteenth"

Rubbing his eye's, sighing quietly to himself as he bent his head down in thought _"hmm It's too late since the semesters already begun"_ He knew the person in front of him was more than skilled but even if he could fake his transcripts he wouldn't be able to attend beacon until next year.

But there were still Signal and Sanctum academy so it's not like they were out of options just yet.

Giving him an apologetic look "I'm sorry but I can't get you into Beacon even with fake transcripts" He said seeing the boy's eye's close in understanding.

"But." He nearly choked on his saliva at how fast the boys eye's opened. "I can get you into either Signal or Sanctum academy for the rest of this year."He added not at all trying to hide the humor in his voice.

"Will that get me into beacon?."He had to give him credit, other than the slight glare aimed at him, he knew how to keep his emotions in check. He actually felt a little bad for him at that, other than the white fangs higher ups he wasn't known to have many friends to confide in how he felt.

Giving an affirmative nod. "It won't be easy, You've likely already missed out on quite a bit, so it'll take awhile for you to catch up." eyeing his current attire with critical efficiency, The common white fang member outfit yet with a little of 'The Greys' signature designs such as wolf plated pauldrons and boots.

"It doesn't need to be said. but that uniform needs to go"

"I know."

Staring at him warily for a while before pinching his nose in fustration "The favor was to get you into a huntsman academy, and that's it, im not helping you with clothes." waving his arms around for emphasis.

"I didn't ask you to."

"Do you have any lien?"

"Yes."

Staring at the boy blankly waiting for him to give him an explanation on how much he had, seeing as he just contiued to stare at him blankly kinda fustrated him.

 _"Now I know leaving the white fang was a good choice."_ He thought angrily, spout all you want about for the faunus but seeing faunus like this caused the race as a whole enough grief as it is.

Taking a deep breath before staring at him with a stern expression. "look, wait in the back room till I finish up closing the place, we'll discuss everything over something to eat." He needed to be firm on this one seeing as he'll likely have to do alot more than just get him into an academy.

Fenrir seemed to hesitate for a mere second, before nodding in compliance. Turning around and walking towards the back room without another word.

Watching him go, His eye's zeroing in on weapon strapped onto his back _"Looks like he's modified it alot since the last time I saw it_ _." From_ what he remembered, it used to be nothing more than a single-edged greatsword with a fancy wolf design running along the sides of the blade, now, it just looked downright menancing with the added attachments.

Such as the black robust mechanism, he doubted was just used for folding and unfolding the blade.

Looking around at his bookshop again his former appreciation gone as he stared at all his books and comics. _"Fenrir? you're gonna owe me big time for this."_ He thought before returning to what he'd been wanting to do for a while.

 ** _~Fenrir~_**

He didn't have to wait long for Tukson to finish, seeing as the man lived at his job, following him down the hallway to a small living room, it seemed spacious enough a couch and 2 chairs situated around a small coffee table with small little decorations such as pictures and antiques littered around the room.

Turning to Fenrir with a neutral expression. "Make yourself comfortable, I'm hungry, so i'll be in the kitchen cooking something up, I'd be a poor host if I didn't ask if you wanted anything?" He asked calmly, feeling a bit more comfortable now that he knew his life wasn't in any immediate danger.

Giving Tukson a sideways glance. "No thank you."He muttered, he wasn't really that hungry nor was he that thirsty at the moment, But he'd be lying if he said he wasn't looking foward to sitting down.

Giving him a once over before nodding in acceptance. "Well then take a seat," Halting is his steps before he took his leave he added. "Oh and I shouldn't have to tell you not to put your weapon on the coffee table, so just find a spot out of the way to leave it."

Hearing Tukson's resounding footsteps fade, seeing as he was now alone in the room, he walked over to a secluded spot in the lounge and pulled 'Howl' off his back, placing her down gently against the wall, allowing his fingers to linger on the pommel, before making his way over to the couch, plopping himself down unceremoniously, his fatigue finally getting to him.

He hadn't really slept all that well along his journey into vale, His last mission being an envoy for the white fang for some 'Supposed friends' in Mistral, since this was his first envoy mission, they thought it best to send a Bullhead to pick him up and take him to Haven academy to meet up with their new allies.

Not the slightest bit aware, of his plans to desert the cause...

Hijacking the Bullhead was simple enough, but he did regret the actions he took to aquire his newfound freedom...

* * *

 ** _~Flashback 2 months prior~_**

 ** _~Location: Anima~_**

"Remember your orders Grey, you are my envoy, reveal nothing but what was instructed."

"I know.." he replied curtly, his glare thankfully hidden behind his mask, he hated being reminded twice.

Frowning slightly as he heard another voice on the other end, a females voice at that. "Blake please, I'll be with you in a minute." His mind seemed to pause at that, he recognized the name well _"Hm so that must be the Blake girl he spoke of often, she must be skilled beyond recognition to get him to address her name with such care."_ He thought curiously, yet couldn't quite bring himself to care all that much... for now.

"Barring anymore interruptions, a Bullhead is on route to your location make sure you're ready... oh, and Grey." The voice on the line growing deadly serious. "Make sure you don't do anything rash, hm? contact me when you're done."

Fenrir sat there for a good minute, long after his mentor had hung up on him, his eye's narrowed as he processed the hidden meaning behind those last words of his.

 _"Must of been humans I would've had to deal with, it's doubtful he knew of my plans of desertion."_ His mentor's attention span for him had dwindled over time after blake had become his new student, was he jealous?, not in the slightest, yet he would miss the good moments they once shared.

His ears twitched, he could hear the bullhead close in on his location, good, he was sick of seeing nothing but tree's and grimm.

Pushing himself off the tree he had been leaning on for the last 15 minutes, he made his way towards the the landing zone which was situated in a small field close enough to his location, with the Bullhead in sight the wind picking up around him blowing his uniform, and rustling the tree's about as he got closer.

Narrowing his eye's, seeing as they landed, keeping the bullheads engine primed as the pilots hopped out to greet him _. "It seems it'll be easier than expected, I better finish this quickly then.."_ He thought coldly, stomping down on the feelings of pity towards his fellow faunus.

They both came closer, the two completely different in both gender and how they presented themselves.

One was a skittish looking girl, barely older than he was, judging by her size and looks, then again he could be wrong, her entire demeanour just screamed 'rookie', her constant jittering pretty much solidifying his observation.

While the other seemed to be a more gruff and stern looking male faunus, given how he seemed to move towards him with a stride filled with purpose, a common foot soldier among the fang, yet given his stance it may have been insulting to lump him in with the common rabble.

Staring at the two evenly, his stance shifting slightly as he activated his semblance, lightening Howl for a faster speed draw, his hand twitching at his side as he prepared himself.

One of them would have to die unfortunately... the price of freedom was steep after all.

Seeing the gruff one halt getting ready to make they're introduction, perfect timing to make his move, Pulling howl from his back, his finger flicking the trigger activating his shotgun, the two large barrels thrusting out of the mechanism in an instant, swinging his weapon around towards his target faster than the man could react, He fired, the shells practically obliterating the top half of his body with a sickening splat.

Pointing Howl slowly at her, her mouth wide as her entire body trembled in shock and fear, he hated this course of action, but the man was a vital flaw in his plan, he looked too seasoned, too loyal to the fang, he would've been a problem down the line, one he didn't need.

The girl however, was just a rookie, this likely being her first, and last mission she would participate in, he wouldn't kill her, the sight right next to her likely putting her off for good.

"You will pilot that Bullhead, and take me to Vale." He commanded coldly, seeing the girl break out of her shocked state, shaking all the more as she stared at the same weapon that ripped her partner to pieces.

Gulping loudly, tears flowing freely from under her mask. "Please... I don't want to die." She stuttered out, her voice cracking as she pleaded.

His stance didn't change as he continued to aim at her, tightning his hold on the hilt for emphasis, keeping his finger firmly on the trigger "You'll take me to vale."His tone dead flat offering very little choice at the moment.

Watching her sob and plead was almost painful to watch, she was innnocent, likely only joining the cause to aid the faunus race as a whole, equality, freedom, justice, such a fickle view on what the white fang truly wanted.

Staring at her, thankful his mask hid his pitying gaze. "Have you killed before?." He questioned, his voice even as he spoke.

"N-no."She stuttered, suprised in herself that she found the will to answer.

He stood there quietly, the sound of grimm off into the distance causing them both to tense up, He'd have to hurry this along, but first he would test her loyalty to the fang.

"Then you will live." He stated evenly, he could practically feel the hope exuding from her aura.

"Really?, thankyou I-."

"I wasn't finished yet.."

Her mouth closed almost instantly, all the fear from before slowly piling itself back into her mind.

lifting his free arm up to take off his mask, his golden eye's practically glowing as he gave her an intense stare. "Take your mask off now." He commanded.

Seeing her raise a shaky hand to her mask, before pulling it off slowly showing her fearful blue eyes and tear streaked face.

"Now drop it."

Seeing her drop it without even a flicker of hesitation, allowed him to inwardly sigh in relief, dropping his own mask, then flicking the trigger, the barrels disappearing back into the mechanism as he put Howl back onto his back.

Taking a few steps foward pausing mid-step, turning down towards the man's mutilated corpse, offering him a small look of apology before signalling the girl to follow.

Staring at him in confusion, Trailing behind him nervously, she now understood the reason why so many fang members spoke his name in hushed voices, he was a monster, one that by his presence alone instilled fear, yet is this what they wanted her to be?... this thing?.

"Don't dwell on things that no longer concern you."

Even though she still felt fear, even after jumping into the cockpit and taking off, she understood the meaning to those words loud and clear, and couldn't help but agree with them.

 _"The white fang mean's nothing to you, go home."_

And she did...

 ** _~Flashback end~_**

Once he got to vale he wasn't all that suprised when she jumped out almost instantly, proclaiming vehemently that she was no longer a member of the white fang and he would never see her again, she didn't really need to, when she dropped her mask, her loyalty to the fang was over, so he didn't need to say anything else to her, merely leaving her to do as she pleased... after destroying the Bullhead of course.

He was never above killing his own kind, often being a deserters worst nightmare when he was sent out with a kill order, Tukson's reaction beforehand being rightly justified.

Yet the screaming was hard to live with sometimes...

Furrowing his eyebrows, turning on his side, his pauldrons clinking around noisely as he tried to shift into a more comfortable position, he was too tired to start feeling cynical at the moment.

His eye's glued themselves to the white wall, blinking repeatedly as they began to droop, he knew he could trust Tukson not to do anything while his guard was down, the man was never really the violent type, often only ever using violence as a last resort.

A certain trait that he was slightly envious of.

Deciding a little sleep would likely do him some good, Closing his eye's as he drifted off into unconscious.

 ** _~Tukson~_**

"Annnd, done." He muttered proudly smelling the delicious aroma of the beef stew, pouring it's contents into two bowls before placing them on a large tray with some cutlery.

Staring at the two bowls with a sad look, his mind drifting off toward his likely long-term guest.

From what little he knew of his Grey persona, he was someone who sparked fear from both his allies and his enemies, someone unafraid to do whatever it took to complete his assignments.

A warrior carved in battle.

An assassin drowned in shadow.

Fenrir, to those who knew him, was just a boy who's dreams and aspirations were never truly his own, being constantly lead on by others, never being able to make his own dreams, all of his decisions his whole life revolved around the betterment of the white fang.

But now, he had an opportunity to start a new life, make a new name for himself, and, if possible, make some actual friends who wouldn't mind his anti-social behavior and cynical views on the world.

 _"Then again, some huntsman and huntressess aren't exactly, made of sunshine and rainbows_ _either."_ He knew the life of a huntsman wasn't easy, fighting grimm constantly would likely color anyones perception of the world darker than it needed to be.

Dragging himself out his thoughts, grabbing the tray before making his way towards the dining room, he had some big decisions to make, ones that would likely lead to some headaches on his part for the foreseeable future.

Turning into the room, pausing mid-step as his eye's widened comically, taking in a sight that had nearly caused him to drop the tray and spill all it's contents.

Head resting snuggly on the armrest, his ears twitching every few seconds as they lay flat upon his head, His body curled comfortable in a sideway feetle position... yet what really suprised him was the expression on his face.

Soft, childlike and innocent, his mouth slightly parted as he breathed evenly, his breaths so quiet even he struggled to hear them.

Staring at the sight more thoroughly, his earlier shock being replaced with a melancholic expression. " _I sometimes forget that he's still just a kid."_ Shaking himself out his thoughts, he'd have time to dwell on that later.

Making his way to the coffee table, placing the tray down gently so as not to wake his sleeping guest, yet he was hoping he'd atleast wake up to the smell of food.

Grabbing his bowl and cutlery, before seating himself onto one the chairs, pausing to stare at Fenrir sleeping form across from him with a calculative gaze, closing his eye's with a sigh, then digging into his meal.

He ate silently mulling over everything he'd need to set up, paperwork was the easy part on his end, he'd look over some of Fenrir's old records and see what he could piece together to make it look legitimate.

Fenrir's skills weren't going to be questioned, he was feared among the fang for his sheer tenacity in battle, accompany that with his strategic mind frame and semblance, he'd likely be regarded as a prodigy in a matter of days.

Yet, he held faults that needed to be rectified aswell...

His hatred for humanity, his utter lack of cooperation skills and apathetic nature, his disregard for peoples safety, his habit of killing anything and everything when it suits him...

Sighing again for the uptempth time today, his meal long finished as he continued to stare at the empty bowl with a thoughful expression, his mind in a whirlwind at what he had had to do.

Staring back at Fenrir's still form, a small frown marring his features. _"There he sleeps, and i'm left sitting here trying to figure out all the questions he's left me with_. He thought bitterly, finding this situation to be a little unfair at the moment.

Grunting quietly as he made an effort to get up, placing his empty bowl on the tray, his frown becoming more prominent _. "Well, I guess it was a waste of time bringing the other bowl for him"._ He actually didn't feel all that annoyed as he went down that train of thought, but there would be retribution down the line if he continued to waste food like that.

Making his way towards the door tray in hand, he hadn't fully answered all the questions in his mind yet, some he understood would take time to be answered, and he would wait until Fenrir was ready, if that time ever came... but he had already answered one.

 _"I'll help give him a new life, I owe him that much."_ He thought, his eye's ablaze with conviction he didn't even know he had, but Fenrir deserved a second chance at life, so who was he to say no to that, he started his bookstore after leaving the fang, so he would aid him in becoming a huntsman.

He'd have to work for it though, seeing as Fenrir now owed him.

Big time...

 ** _~Time skip: 8 Months later~_**

 ** _~Location: Signal Academy~_**

Tukson had managed to get him into Signal academy, in a matter of days after they had cleared things up the next day, slightly suprising him on how fast the man worked, but he had not only stopped there, he had also tutored him through written tests, and allowed him to use his various books on Grimm regarding weaknesses, habits, and all around physiology.

He was not amused with the amount of trash he had been forced to read in some of those books though.

Although, Patch seemed to be a decent place to stay, being far away from the tribulations and turmoil inland, besides it's remoteness had been but another bonus. He still detested tree's and everything about the forest though, but even so, he would live with it for the time being.

Yet rehabilitating within society had been... difficult, to say the least, in an academy full of humans, it was a miracle he hadn't killed anyone yet, then again he supposed not all humans were disgusting pile's of wasted flesh.

He had atleast quelled his innate nature to slaughter them in his practice matches...

It had been quite hard to part with his former attire, most of his life had been spent wearing it. and the fact his entire childhood had revolved around the White fang and the faunus, watching it burn alongside Tukson had been hard and has permanently severed any and all ties to his past life.

Yet the best choices, are usually the hardest to make... well? so they say.

With the lien he had on him, and with a little help from tukson designing his huntsman attire, the finished product consisted of a large dark grey trench coat, left open to show off his buttoned up black suit vest, and red undershirt. For his bottoms he wore a pair of dark grey cargo pants with a Blue wolf insignia running down the leftside of his pants, as for footwear he wore a pair of plain black combat boots.

All in all though, he liked his new look...

In return for all Tukson had been doing for him, on several of his holidays and days off he had been helping out at the shop, moving stock and handling the store when Tukson needed to make a pick up in the city.

He had never spoken so much in a single day before, and he absolutely despised that stupid catch phrase.

Coming back to reality fenrir held back a growl at the giggling human girls that passed, he had been leaning on the same wall for the past 3 hours, his golden eye's staring at the passing students with a guarded look.

He had not met any student here that even came close to him in skill, most if not all of his matches had ended under a minute, he had heard rumours of two girls that sounded formidable enough, but unfortunately he had yet to meet them in his time here.

Strangely enough...

"Hey kid?"

Turning towards the man who had greeted him, eyeing his slouched posture and disinterested expression with an almost undetectable narrowed gaze.

Undetectable to anyone, except this man.

"You're late... Qrow."

 ** _(~ Chapter end~)_**

 ** _Incrilix: And thats a wrap, I would have continued this chapter but, eh, thought I'll just end it here. I have no idea how you guys are gonna take how i'm using Tukson in my story but I always love adding importance to secondary characters._**

 ** _Alot of things will be cleared up in the next chapter, I just love keeping things a little vague... for now._**

 ** _Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it and any feedback would be greatly appreciated._**

 ** _Also thank you Narratorfromthemultiverse(long name). for your comment, I hope this doesn't disappoint you._**


	3. Chapter Two: Expectations

**_Incrilix_** : ** _So here's the next chapter to the story, I apologize for the lateness._**

 ** _(~ Chapter Start~)_**

 ** _~Location:_** ** _Signal Academy~_**

"You're late... Qrow."

The man in question simply stood idle, with a bored expression on his face. his red eye's usually dull out of his pure lack of interest in anything that wasn't booze, or a pair of tit's and short skirt to ogle at, his graying black spiky hair and stubble seemed to be a touchy subject on several occasions.

He had from experience, seen what he did to students that point out anything pertaining to his age, to fenrir those were the only times he ever learnt anything decent from the man.

Combat notwithstanding of course.

His dress code consisted of a grey dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes, his tattered red cape seemed worse for wear, but he understood a man's need for sentimentality all to well.

Hn. Qrow branwen, a man he had come to respect for his more hands on and direct approach in his teaching's.

Yet also despise, what? with his nonchalant attitude and his habit of having him wait around for hours until he showed up, just for that his thoughts of Qrow had a habit of drifting off to more violent ways of revenge.

All unsuccessful... for now.

Staring at the man evenly, the gold in his eye's starting to glow a bit at the man's non caring shrug of his shoulders. "I've been waiting here for three hours." He stated cooly, pushing himself off the wall as he emphasized his displeasure by giving qrow a narrowed look of annoyance.

Raising his hands up lazily in surrender his apologetic expression was obviously fake. "Oh, I'm sorry... I mean it's not like i've got other things to do since, I am a prestigious professor with several other headaches to babysit and teach". He drawled out sarcastically placing his hands in his pockets slouched down to fenrirs eye level while giving him a mischievous smirk, "Besides, this could be a patience test for all you know kid, I mean, we wouldn't want a dent in those perfect little grades of yours now would we?."He goaded cheekily, putting a rather large emphasis on prestigious.

Fenrirs eyes narrowed even further at that. "prestigous my ass." he said flatly no hesitation at how blunt it came out.

Smirking patronizingly at the kid as he let out a chuckle. "That seriously the only thing you took out of what i said huh? heh, someones moody again."

Staring at Qrow with a blank look, his posture becoming rigid as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Why did you call me here Qrow?" He asked plainly, his mood from before vanishing in an instant, he wasn't going to argue pointlessly with the man.

Ever again...

Qrow's expression fell slightly at that, raising his arms in question. "Che, What? can't I just say hi to my second favourite protege, and have a decent conversation?."He asked, his eye's narrowing cheekily the smirk on his face slowly reappearing.

Fenrir stared back at Qrow, his expression unchanged as he remained silent to the mans blatant attempt at trying to change the subject, which in itself, leads to unnecessary banter and wasted time.

Seeing that the kid wasn't budging. Qrow let out a sigh whilst rubbing the back of his neck in discomfort. "Argh!... fine come on." Turning around pulling one of his hands out of his pockets, motioning fenrir to follow with a flick of his wrist.

Giving him a questioning look momentarily, before returning to his neutral look, most places qrow's taken him here at this school had been more than beneficial, giving him no reason to question the man when he waves for him to follow.

Although, the jibe at his faunus trait wasn't missed everytime he did it though.

Making an effort to follow, he trailed behind him at an even pace, keeping his eye's foward as they walked through the hall in silence, passing some students on their way by, eyeing them both warily as they spoke in hushed whispers, his ears twitching in curiosity as he listened through.

"Isn't that Professor Branwen? Hey! hold up, who's the Faunus guy behind him?".

"What the?! that's Fenrir Lycidas!, his fight with professor branwen used to be all over the web, geez whats been up with you lately? you've been spending more time checking out the huntresses haven't you?."

"What!?. that's the guy?, I heard he took on professor Branwen and fought him to a stalemate... oh and shut up about that man, I already got my ass kicked by that crazy blonde chick."

Internally peeved at that last comment. _"The student's_ _here_ _spin stories nearly as fast as the atlas news station, it's a wonder any of these people can fight_ _at all with the amount of time they spend talking."_ Biting back a bitter snarl, these huntsman in training were ignorant to how that fight had truly ended.

Not to say he wasn't confident in his own skills and abilities, his very purpose in life had revolved around the need to fight and to senselessly kill and slaughter humans for the white fang, to satiate his burning desire for vengeance against the oppression the faunus had lived under for year's.

But whether or not he still held true to these beliefs within the white fang didn't matter anymore, blending in required an apt ability to take on new beliefs and cultures, it didn't matter if he believed in them or not, aslong as fenrir got results it was fine.

Focusing his thoughts back to his fight with qrow, mulling over every detail down to its ubrupt conclusion. seeing as he had nothing better to do as he knew full well that neither of them intended to converse as they made there way through the empty halls, so he saw no point in why he couldn't reminisce on how the fight had truly played out.

Insinuating that the fight ended in a draw was downright insulting...

* * *

 ** _~Flashback:_** ** _First combat lesson~_**

It had taken a month before fenrir was able to attend anything combat related, a professor by the name of Taiyang, one of signal's other top instructors, thought it best that Fenrir have time to adjust and catch up on some of the written tests, and several trivial grading segments that he couldn't be bothered remembering at this point, before he attended any combat sessions.

Though a quick reminder to himself, he'll have to thank tukson when he got the time to see him again. since the man was an owner of a bookstore, the knowledge he had gained accompanied with the apt tutoring skills the tukson had possessed had made written work a walk in the park, easily making up for his late start to this year.

Even so, fenrir still had to keep a relatively low profile here, yet seeing as he was thankfully one of many faunus in this academy, Strange as it was sometimes. he found it difficult to grasp the notion of everything getting along with everything, a stupid concept that described patch perfectly.

Everything was just so peaceful... in a more domesticated sense, it was nice to those who had lived a semi-sheltered life but to him... it was kinda sickening and dull to look at.

If they wanted him to attend a stupid fairy dance in the future they can forget it...

Even with this new way of life it didn't give him much time to relax, it's not like he wanted to though, his mentor would've chastised him severely if he let his guard down even for just a second, if the fact that he was put in a class that had been strictly human wasn't a reason to be suspicious, he didn't know what else would, the professors seemed nice enough but to fenrir even the friendliest of faces could often hide the deadliest motives if your back is turned.

So for now, as long as he continued to stay incognito in everyone's eye's, that was more than enough for him to last till graduation.

feeling an odd sense of curiousness take over. fenrir allowed his eyes to scan his current surroundings, he was seated a couple rows behind his classmates, his seating posture relaxed yet guarded as he sat laid back with his arms crossed, he found himself within what seemed like an arena, the seating ringed around the pit for onlookers to oversee the carnage that ensued below.

Zeroing his sights on the pit's grounds with an analytical gaze, staring at the many different structures to get a better feel of what sort of area he's got to work with. _"This arena is definitely atlesian_ _so_ _there's gotta be a control tower somewhere nearby, monitoring everything from crowd protection protocols, to enemy placement_ _systems_ _."_ Grunting inwardly to himself, as he began to speculate fighting scenarios and several different strategies he'll use to keep most of his abilities under wraps.

Yet for some reason, he couldn't help but notice It's whole design just seemed so out of place on an island like patch, undoubtedly it was atlesian designed but having spent most of his time in mistral, he was able to spot several mistralian design's, small as they were, but noticable none the less. such as the cobbled mistral flooring in the pit, and the many stone like support beam's with lotus design's etched into each of them.

If fenrir had an inkling of architecture in his mind, he would have likely pointed out the hideousness of the all out design but he didn't, so he couldn't care less.

Nevertheless, he knew this arena was more than just a casual practice zone for common huntsman training regimes such as fighting against test bots and lesser Grimm such as Beowolves and ursa.

It's main purpose was to allow huntsman, and huntresses the option to battle eachother to settle petty disputes, or hone eachothers strength and skill in battle.

Fenrir knew this from one of his missions in the past as an acting student within atlas's military academy, his objective, was to get close to a high priority targets daughter and garner information, whatever way possible.

After a few fights in the training rooms, learning about some thing called the vytal festival, he had played off being the novice type and, in doing so he gained a friend and highy valuable source of info.

But in the end, the target was neutralized, along with his family in a tragic dust accident that had major ramifications for the schnee dust company.

His... friend, had also unfortunately perished..

Pulling himself out of that particular train of thought, reminding himself that his true test in this lesson wasn't going to be if he could win a fight, but more to do with the fact that he needed to keep most of his skills hidden and well... hold back from killing any of his classmates.

His classmate's all being human and... well, rather annoying didn't help his situation at all, .

Just the thought of howl's fangs shredding into them caused all sorts of bloodthirsty memories to swirl around in his mind, his gaze began to wander among them like a beowolf stalking it's next meal, his body fidgeting uncomfortable as his grip grew tighter with his arms still crossed.

He was a bit thankful he chose to sit behind all of them.

Feeling his animalistic urges getting the better of him, fenrir clenched his eyes shut tightly, an uncomfortable sneer present, as he started to count to ten while taking deep breaths, before exhaling quietly to calm himself.

Feeling his bloodthirst slowly ebb itself away, Reigning in his wayward emotions his mind thankfully clearer as he opened his eye's once again his visage of disinterest ever present his posture thankfully more relaxed yet a hint of exhaustion was still present as he still struggled internally.

Tukson had mentioned the rehabilitation process for most in his condition would be difficult, it wouldn't of been so bad if it hadn't become a habit he couldn't order his brain to cast out, which now had slowly morphed itself into something more sinister, either way he rather not go through the difficulty of having constant thoughts of 'way's to kill a human' plaguing his mind everytime he had to train.

"For the love of Oum, where the hell is our professor now!?"One of the male students shouted, voicing everyone elses thoughts on the whereabouts of our wayward teacher.

 _"And here comes the complaining again... Typical."_ Fenrir thought. trying hard to resist the the urge to roll his eyes, exasperated with their behavior and how easy it was for them to get so worked up over a teachers tardiness.

"I heard he was with Ruby, you know, Yangs little sister, she's the one that hold's the record for fastest Grimm kill's in her age group..." A female student stated.

"Wait, isn't he their uncle?"

Tuning out their conversation his eye's narrowing in concentration as his wolf ears twitched above his head. hearing the telltale signs of footsteps approaching _."Hm, This must be him now."_ he thought curiously, the others being utterly unaware of the approaching danger as they continued to debate amongst themselves.

"I say we all just report him!, I mean come on?! all he ever does is drink and nap when he's here, and when he does bother to teach anything all he ever does is insult us and make us feel like dirt, I've had enough of it so what do you guy's say?!"

Many chorused in agreement with the boy, raising there arms up in some ridiculous show of rebellion, fenrir had begun to see that this boy was the voice of the class, afterall he was the most popular and vocal out of the lot, which in the long run didn't really mean a helluva lot.

"Report who?..."

Everyone minus fenrir tensed up in fear and shock causing all of them to grow eerily quiet, it may of sounded slurred slightly but the serious undertone scared them all back into their respective seats, a sure reminder who had just shown up.

Fenrir eyed their teacher warily, he definitely seemed like the unattentive type given his slouched posture and bored expression, and if he were to make another observation, the strong smell of liquor emanating from the man like a thick sheen of fog already gave him the impression that this person was a heavy drinker.

An alcoholic for a teacher... perfect.

But even with that in mind he still felt uneasy about the man, his own instincts and Aura felt threatened by his very prescence alone as he could feel it fizzle uncomfortably around his body, everything was practically screaming at him to take action and eliminate the threat causing this.

This guy honestly didn't feel right...

Qrow's blood gaze swept across the rows of students, making his displeasure known as he stared at each of them with a small scowl on his face, said students offered many different pleading looks most paning more towards apologetic.

Reaching down into his pocket, ignoring the many stares he got from his students as he pulled out his flask, unscrewing the lid as he took a large swig from it humming in appreciation as he pulled it away from his lips.

Looking up at his students again this time with a look of seriousness a lopsided smirk playing at his lips. "Listen, and haha I mean listen good kiddo's, what you see is what you get. so get used to it." He said with a harsh bluntness to his tone, taking another swig from the flask before placing it back into his pocket.

Staring at the one who gave everyone the notion to report him with a narrowed gaze. "Why don't you come down here, and be the first to start the lesson, aye kid?"He said cheekily, his smirk becoming more sadistic as he watched the boy fidget and sweat.

Trying not to look so cowardly, but failing miserably the boy replied nervously. "Umm.. n-n-no... thanks sir. I'm good." reprimanding himself inwardly for his stuttering, then proceeding to plop himself down in his chair as quickly as possible, head bowed down in shame, he just knew the others weren't gonna let him live this down...

Qrow's smirk vanshed almost instantly, reverting back to his expression of casual nonchalance "Heh, coward. Fine, anyone else wanna start the lesson?" He asked boredly raising his arms lazily for emphasis.

"Um Professor Branwen, what exactly is today's lesson?" One of the girls asked meekly, an uncertain expression on her face as she asked the question on everyones mind.

Qrow gave her a confused look. "What? I thought I told you guy's already?" He asked dumbly.

Everyones faces faulted several students even dropping they're heads into their respective palms, unable to comprehend how ridiculous their professor was.

Fenrir however, opted to just stare at the man, a hint of curiosity lingered in his gaze as he regarded the professor, he could of sworn he'd seen eye's like that before but where?

And who? for that matter.

Giving them all a lopsided grin. "I was kidding you idiots, jeez you kid's need to lear-"stopping midway through his speech, his red gaze connecting with a pair of intense golden eye's, any and all amusement from before vanishing in an instant.

The silence that followed was thick as they regarded eachother, the class itself feeling like a thin sheet of glass just waiting to shatter between the two.

"So your the new kid huh?" qrows voiced a tad bit menacingly, as he narrowed his eye's perceptively suprising the class at how serious he sounded.

Fenrir stared back unblinkingly at the man. "Yeah." He answered bluntly, his tone bored but he was sure the man would've hopefully picked up on the underlying message of finality given to him.

The narrowed look he got in return answered that...

"Heh, alright then."He said boredly, shrugging his shoulders casually as he reverted back to his apparent lazy behavior.

Fenrir's passive expression faltered slightly, confusion lingering in his gaze before caution started to take over, smoothing over his features quickly before anyone noticed. the reasoning for his earlier uneasiness solidifying itself completely.

This man knew something about him... and he hated that.

Qrow turned his attention back to his class, unaware of Fenrir's current dilemma. "Alright, kids today I'll be demonstrating how to properly fight another huntsman, cause well, I fell asleep the last time we did that so... i'll just take a guess, and say you guy's sucked." Qrow said lazily, ignoring the glares and looks of indignation most of them had on their faces.

His dull ruby red eyes wandered amongst them, a small grin playing at his lips."Now then im sure all of you have already talked who'll be fighting me amongst you sorry lot"He stated his red gaze becoming mischievous as he gave his new student a suggestive look.

Fenrir felt everyones eye's on him at that point, giving them a side long glance, he wasn't all that bothered by their varying looks of shock and pity. He already had a feeling the man would issue a challenge.

The prospect of facing a seasoned huntsman had never crossed his mind before when he was a white Fang assassin, so it was unfortunate he barely knew an inkling of who this man was, it's obviously apparent he's some sort of legendary figure amongst huntsman and huntresses.

But either way it would be a good learning experience and give him some well needed self intel on the strength of a trained huntsman compared to an atlesian specialist.

"So, you gonna fight me kid or what?"

Every student present gasped in shock they're eye's as wide as saucers, they knew Mr branwen had a habit of asking to duel one of them from time to time but they knew it was in jest, looking between the two of them the tension almost suffocating as they stared eachother down, they knew now this definitely wasn't a joke.

Goodbye new guy...

Glaring at the man coldly the gold in his eye's growing more intense as qrow stared back with his dull red ones, that insufferable smirk of his was starting to annoy him.

He deserved nothing less than a cold reply for that.

"Gladly."

* * *

 **~15 minutes later~**

"Alright Qrow, we have all systems online, we ran some diagnostics and everything is green, you can start when ready."

Qrow had been sitting down within the pit for fifteen minutes, his legs sprawled out while he sat up straight his scroll placed on his lap as he picked his ear with a bored expression, blatantly ignoring his classes many annoyed expressions.

Qrow nodded his head in acceptance, staring at his scroll with a dull look. "Finally, what took you operator guys so long anyway? I thought you already had thing's up and running from the get, go?"he asked drunkenly, his slur obvious yet the hint of annoyance in his tone was even more prominent.

He honestly couldn't be blamed for having a bit to drink while they all waited, his current students were a bunch of noisy shits with their non-stop chatter amongst themselves, probably complaining about him again which was no suprise to him at this point.

While the new kid just stood a couple of feet away from where he was currently seated, his arms crossed, posture stiff as he let his eye's scan his surroundings, as if he expected an enemy to attack at any given time.

The operator seemed to stay silent for awhile before he replied. "I'm sorry Qrow but if you had let us know beforehand we would have had everything set up already."

The guy's tone may have sounded apologetic, but Qrow knew this guy well enough to know his apology meant jack, and he had probably done this on purpose to get back at him for an incident that happened awhile back.

All anyone needed to know, was that it wasn't entirely his fault...

Giving his scroll a scathing glare that promised retribution at a later date. "Huh? I'll keep that in mind then." He muttered evenly, before cutting the line and placing his scroll back into his pocket.

Qrow could argue with the guy later, right now he had half an hour left to teach these kids something otherwise he'd be in for another scolding from tai, which he didn't want and didn't really need today.

Don't get him wrong though, Tai was his friend, on some occasions even his best friend, but the guy could be such a overbearing dick most of the time it wasn't even funny.

Qrow Silently gave his darling nieces a prayer, seeing as they were in tai's class right now.

Making an effort to get up from his sprawled out position albiet reluctantly, obviously putting great effort into standing upright without tumbling, closing his eye's in discomfort as he stood tall, the affects of the alcohol starting to take affect _. "Damn... I may have hit the flask a bit too much today."_ He thought, he wouldn't kick himself about it though the faint feeling of vertigo was doing plenty at the moment.

Feeling the world spin back to a speed he was alright with, he opened his eye's once again, blinking away the blurriness that still lingered around the edges of his vision, a dull look on his face as he took in the figure standing a few feet away from himself.

Eyeing his appearance with a perceptive gleam in his red gaze, The kid obviously stood out more than his classmates so that was no suprise. what with his golden eye's that he noticed had a habit of becoming a noticeable traffic light. Frayed light grey hair framing his face though slicked back in wild spikes at the top, the length of hair at the back barely reaching down past his shoulders. his faunus trait being the obvious pair of light grey wolf ears standing upright above his head.

For one he had hair prettier than most girls he's met and that's saying alot, his facial features seemed like one of those cliche pretty bad boy types he usually found in those stupid comic books the girls were into these day's, his only saving grace seemed to be his attitude and quiet nature but even that didn't give the kid any branwen points.

Although in saying that, he could appreciate his choice in clothing as he turned his gaze downward towards his huntsman attire, eyeing it appreciatively, dark grey trench coat unbuttoned to show off his black buttoned up suit vest and red undershirt, a pair of dark grey cargo pants to which Qrow wasn't all that suprised to see a blue wolf insignia running down the left side of his pants. For footwear he seemed to stick to the classics with a pair of black combat boots.

And just for that he gets a branwen point.

Qrow was pulled from his observation as he heard a beeping noise coming from his left pocket, reaching down to pull out his scroll a frown marring his features as he read the message.

 _Sender:_ _Asshat/buzzkill/tai_

 _Message received: QROW!!!, you lying bastard!. you complete utter piece of wasted space, you told me that you were gonna take the students out for a grimm hunt in the forest, but nooooo!!!. you just had take your class to the combat arena using them as an excuse to fight that kid you've had your eye on ever since he came here!, well enough! is enough!! I'm on my way now before you!!, end up doing something stupid... again!!! why can't you just listen to me!!, just one time is all I ask of you, is that so, hard!!._

 _P.S: By the way the girls say hi._

Blinking slowly at his scroll for a minute, before looking up towards fenrir, then back down to his scroll, scoffing at the message. seeing as he was in trouble anyway he gave a short reply then proceeded to toss his scroll unceremoniously to the side, not caring if it was broken or not, he pulled his weapon out the ringing of the blade catching his opponents attention as it came into view.

Qrow gave the kid a faint smile his eye's glinting mischievously."Heh let's see what yah got!."He exclaimed with an air of excitement around him as he charged at fenrir without warning.

The scroll sat there quietly, as chaos ensued the sound of blades clanging, and screams and shouts of students in the background, the screen blaring brightly as it displayed Qrows reply.

 _Operator: Qrow/Best uncle_

 _Message sent: Hi girl'z ;)..._

 ** _~Fenrir~_**

Fenrir's eye's widened as his senses kicked in, backflipping out of the way of qrow's downward slash, the man's blade sending a mini shockwave as it connected with the ground, catching him completely off guard at the amount of strength and speed the man possessed.

But not being one to be taken lightly, Fenrir used his left hand to grasp and pull Howl from his back in mid-air before righting himself upward aiming his shotgun at qrow while giving him a narrowed look, firing off two smoke shells.

Qrow smirked at the incoming projectiles, switching his stance, holding his weapon one handed, swinging in an upward slash lazily, releasing a concentrated wave of aura, causing the shells to explode as it connected, creating a large plume of smoke.

With the smoke screen covering qrows vision, using his semblance to lighten his body to stay mid-air a bit longer, fenrir took advantage of the time he had, unequipping howls shotgun then flicking the trigger to release the blade, before spinning around in mid-air using the momentum gained to hurl howl into the smoke, the blade spinning wildly as it it whizzed through the air.

With Qrows smirk still in place. _"Heh smart kid."_ flashing foward at high speeds, he swung his blade in a horizontal slash in an effort to clear the smoke, his eye's widened slightly in confusion, as his swing was interrupted as it clanged against another object, disrupting his efforts altogether, thinking it was the kid he charged through after him.

How wrong he was...

Landing on the ground a few feet away from the smoke, hearing the sound of metal against metal, a sure sign of his strategic success, his eye's narrowing as he spotted howl flying out of the smoke towards him, qrow charging in after it. outstretching his left arm opening his hand and grabbing howl's handle, using the momentum to twist his body around in a 360 spin, his shotgun equipped as he came to a halt Howl's twin barrel's point blank at a smirking qrow.

Qrow ducked just in time as fenrir let off another shot missing him by a hair and a half, staring up at the kid with an almost condescending smirk in his crouched position, aiming a uppercut with his lefthand, trying to take advantage of the fight.

Fenrir leaned back from qrows uppercut, his fist narrowly missing his chin, using his semblance to double the weight in his legs for his counter strike, aiming a spinning back kick to the man's chest, whilst flicking his weapon's trigger releasing howl's blade.

Thinking fast as the kick came near qrow raised harbinger up lazily in a horizontal block, the kick hitting the flat of his blade uselessly, a cocky smirk ever present as he stared into fenrir's intense golden eye's.

That proved to be a mistake on qrow's part...

With his foot still connected to qrow's blade, lightening howl for an increase in speed, kicking his leg off the blade he followed up with a single handed upward slash, that had caught qrow off guard the blade connected with enough force to launch qrow a good distance into the air.

Qrow switched harbinger into it's shotgun mode, firing several rounds at the kid in which fenrir blocked each round with ease, while still being airborne before he landed skidding back slightly to dodge the horizontal slash that was intended to slit his throat, before readying himself to counter the next strike.

Catching the shift in qrow's stance fenrir leaped back to distance himself from the man his blade at his side as he bent foward ready to attack at any moment.

The audience had remained silent throughout the fight. all of them had been a little confused on why fenrir hadn't capitalized, all of them thinking that he had qrow on the rope's, their untrained eye's not noticing a key point that neither one of them would be able to get.

In actuality they had both been probing eachother since the beginning of the fight, gaining insight on eachother's style's, and fighting capabilities to distinguish a pattern and possible weakness's for them to exploit.

Qrow shifted his stance spinning his sword in his right hand as he motioned the kid to come at him with his left hand, a devilish grin now playing on his lip's as he felt how fun this fight was beginning to get.

Fenrir's eye's glowed brightly taking offence to the man's goading attitude, bending his right leg foward his left arm pulled back as he positioned his blade into a reversed grip, running towards the man, the look on his face one of determination etched with malicious intent.

Some of the student's began to notice that thing's were starting to get a bit heated, unfortunately their obvious worry was cast aside by the fact that most of the class were busy recording the fight on their scroll's and cheering fenrir on.

Twisting his body around as he neared qrow using the monentum gained to synchronize his slashes with his spin's akin to a tornado, the blow's had been vicious, fast, and unrelentling the serrated teeth shredding along qrow's own blade, unfortunately for fenrir, qrow was still able to block every one of his attack's.

But atleast his grin was gone now. qrow's expression hardened, as he decided to take this fight a little more seriously.

Qrow eyed his opponents strikes perceptively, parrying every blow with well timed strikes of his own, unfortunately it was proving ineffective in stopping fenrir's fast paced onslaught, making it difficult to find an opening without using his full strength on his opponent.

If he were being honest with himself, the kid had already exceeded his low expectations for every student he's had thus far, he had never faced a student with this many skills in their age group, especially how unorthodox some of his fighting methods were.

He was either the prodigal student of some ninja or something else entirely.

 _"The kid's report say he's from atlas, hn?, a quick visit to the Ice queen doesn't sound all that bad."_ qrow smirked inwardly at the thought of grinding on that woman's nerves, the enjoyment of it too much to pass up.

Fenrir had noticed his opponents lapse in concentration with his thoughtful expression, stabbing his sword into the ground whilst performing a handstand spinning his body around before propelling his foot into the mans face, the force of it making an audible cracking sound, taking advantage of qrow's slightly dazed expression he ripped his sword out of the ground before returning to his whirlwind strikes.

"Gah!! shit!"

Shaking his head his eye's narrowing as they regained focus onto the incoming blade, blocking just in time qrow smirked devilishly at fenrir. "Heh gotta admit that actually hurt kid." he muttered cheekily before his tone became serious at what he said next.

"But I got a date with an innkeep."

Pulling off the metaphorical kiddy gloves, qrow in a saber like posture twisted his blade and jabbed it into one of fenrir's incoming strikes, hitting the underside of fenrir's blade that caused his opponent to lose his footing and spiral out of control, angling his body to his side pulling his right leg back before delivering a devasting spin kick to the side of fenrir's head whilst he was still trying to steady himself.

Spiralling in mid-air, before landing on his back with an audible thud fenrir grimaced in pain, but unfortunately he had no time to evaluate before he had to roll out of the way of qrows blade that had been aimed to pierce his chest, flipping himself up with the tip of his blade before placing it on his back blocking qrow's attempted to slash at his back whilst he was rolling in the air, planting his hand on the ground before flipping back vertically in a tornado like spin before pulling howl out again his grip normal, as he landed skidding back slightly, qrow clashing with him not long after.

Staring at fenrir's even expression, only a smidgen of a smirk left on his face as qrow pressed harbingers blade against howl, spark's flying off of them both in their struggle for dominance.

Fenrir's struggling became more apparent as it was difficult for him to match qrow's far superior strength, he could feel every nerve in his arms start to pulse erratically under the pressure.

Growling lowly, fenrir saw no other way around it, pulling howls trigger, curving his blade foward as the blade folded in on harbinger, unfortunately his efforts in trying to yank the blade out of qrows grasp seemed to only create a one-sided tug of war, to which the victor was obvious.

Giving qrow the opening needed to end it here and now.

Fenrirs eyes widened as he heard the clockwork mechanism clicking about, qrows blade splitting into sections before he was able to see qrows blade fold back in on howl he felt himself being lifted in air.

The class were more awed by the form of which his blade had taken. no longer the single edged greatsword that everyone had grown accustomed to, now qrow stood menacingly his scythe risen high as he gazed upwards into fenrirs widened orbs the red in his eye's looking far more sinister than ever.

feeling the rush of wind in his face as he was twirled around was a much wanted comfort compared to the absolute agony he felt as he was slammed back first into the ground, cracking the floor of the arena as his body was imprinted into cobbled stone.

Qrow stared at the kid not an ounce of pity in his eyes as he regarded fenrirs pained expression and gritted teeth so he could stave off a pained cry, all in all this fight was over.

Turning away from his downed opponent, just as he was about to yank his scythe out of the kids grasp he noticed it wouldn't budge, pulling again didn't seem to help either. closing his eyes with a chuckle before turning his head upward with a small smirk his eye's opening again a look of admiration mixed with a tinge of annoyance.

"Not giving up that easy huh kid?."

'Click'

"Hn?"A look of confusion marred qrows face, grumbling to himself as he turned his head back to tell the kid to quit it, "The hell are yo-?.."

Qrow never did admit alot of things, but he had to say he was suprised by what he saw.

There fenrir lay, his aura cackling about as it had been completely and utterly spent, his body looking no better, his breathing laboured as he took in gulps of air, but that look in his eyes, the look of absolute defiance and inner rage reminded him so much of a certain runaway raven.

But that wasn't what really suprised him.

What had actually suprised qrow, were the twin barrels aimed directly at him, the blade of his scythe trapped within Howls folded blade, and given they were admittedly large barrels and remembering several shots that were fired at him, it was safe to say at close range he'd be pretty fucked.

Still breathing heavily fenrir stared at qrow silently for awhile, taking in his suprised look before uttering out quietly. "Co- con- concede."

Qrows suprise still lingered, even though your aura dictates your victories, once your out, your out. but they said nothing about holding an opponent at point blank range while your aura was spent.

 _"Screw you tai, this ones mine."_ Qrow thought to himself, already making plans on how to keep the kid to train privately.

Offering a lopsided smirk his eyes returning to its natural dull look. "heh. whatever."

 ** _~ Present time ~_**

A hollow victory to be sure, the class were all cheers and congratulations after the match, they wouldn't shut up about how qrow had conceded for months, the story of the fight had been through so much embellishments it was likely to be at the point that one thousand grimm had shown up to watch.

Professor Taiyang had shown up as well, it wasn't suprising to see them argue, well qrow just stood there picking his ear and nodded while the professor yelled at him.

Qrow never did say where that bruise on his cheek had come from a week later.

And Taiyang got angry when you pointed out the scar on his chin...

"Hey."

Feeling a hand on his shoulder fenrirs apparent reminiscing phase finished as he stared up at qrow, a questioning gleam in his eye as his face remained calm.

Red eyes trained themselves firmly on the figure currently approaching them, noting the empty corridor, barren of any onlookers or annoying kids, qrow was prepared for this, it was time to offer his piece to the game.

"Well well..."

Turning to look at the person who seemed to get qrow to stand a tad bit straighter. the figure in question seeming to have a certain air of authority, but even so, the smile on the persons face seemed too enigmatic to be anything but trustworthy.

"What has this qrow found within its talons today?"

 ** _~ Chapter end ~_**

 **Author: Ok, one. I am so sorry for how long it took me to upload this, two. I am sorry if it is disappointing and seems rather slack but damn it took me awhile... i know i suck haha.**

 **Ok enough with the self loathing, i am not very good at fight sequences, this one being a practice for me since its my first, so any advice on how to make it better is highly appreciated.**

 **But who is this mysterious figure?... (I mutter sarcastically)...**

 **But the friend he had, expect her to be a** **recurring part of his life... sadly there are no second chances** **in any normal world**.

 **Anywho, I dont exactly know when the next chapter comes out, but lets just put a pin on it, but thank you oh so much for your patience and not telling me to kill myself. thank you ;-).**

 **Criticism is highly advised for future growth...**


End file.
